jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Otono Reyabi
Otono Reyabi is the heavyweight villain of this series, head of the villainous quasi-religious Terrorist Cult known as the Aumshin Rekyu, loosely based on real historical events and a character who appeared as the heavy in the "Ruronin Kenshin" series. Appearance Otono is handsome man wearing a long white coat Background Reyabi Otono was born in Kyoto but raised abroad in a France province called Merovince by a wealthy uncle, who bequeathed to him the company he now runs as President and Chairman of the Board. History Otono Reyabi out of Koshou has been recruited by Genocide for no other purpose than to complete the task that his ancestor left uncompleted. He was in a meeting with Jungo and Verner when they were interrupted by the commotion of Geoffrey and Chusitsu arguing. As Otono was his most important pawn Talon bowed, pretending allegiance as he humbled himself by apologizing for disturbing him. Otono just smiled a radiant smile that even Taylor found difficult to resist, and with a benevolence that belied his purposeful intentions said that there was nothing to forgive. Chusitsu did not have to feign her interest as she regarded the handsome young man with a girlish mannerism that she would never have employed around Hanurabi. A jealous Hanurabi seeing this asked Otono what he was doing in his office with Jungo and Verner. Jungo just dismissed him telling Yagyu that as a soldier it was none of his business. Han apologized explaining that Hanurabi was just trying to impress Chusitsu. Bringing everyone back to the matter at hand. Verner assured Otono that everything was in place. Jungo reminded Otono about the issue with Nabiki. He informed Talon about an unbeliever that Jungo considered dangerous. Talon feigning innocence as if he and Jungo had not plotted this out together between them in private council agreed and sent David lo to deal with her. There was more discussion besides this, and many flowery words exchanged as Otono restated the outline of their plan for the sake of the others As David had never failed the execution of an assignment Otono was honestly surprised by how long it was taking for him to return. However he took it in stride when Talon informed him about the interference David had run into stating that it was happen sooner or later. Though neither were really that worried. Upon finding out about David’s defeat needless to say General Han was shocked. As he tried to with the thought that his "undefeatable" protégé could fail to carry through with a simple mission, Razor informed everyone how. Otono was concerned that this meant that the prophesy of someone rising to oppose them was true. Chusitsu however wasn’t concerned as she didn’t see how that was possible for children to oppose them. but Yagyu quickly pointed out that that was the same thing she said when David was dispatched. Though it was more to just get a dig out of her. From there the group began arguing on what to do about the Tendo posse. Talon wanted to deal with them before they became a major problem. Which Verner and Jungo agreed with given that they were able to defeat David. However while Thomas agreed that they were dangerous didn’t how they could stop them. Otono agreed with Razor and had him find out the exact details of how David was defeated. Much to everyone’s surprised he assigned Yagyu the duty of eliminating them stating that since he used conventional weapons it would be less traceable back to them. Taylor naturally brought up Astarte asking what they were going to do about her and her Furies. Talon who also had experience with them assured him that steps were being taken. By this point Han finally came out of the daze that had fallen over him since the news of the failed mission and asked about David. He was horrified when Otono ordered that he be killed since he was captured. Before Razor was sent to deal with him Han asked if it was possible to bring him back alive. Razor’s reply was that every contingency will be explored and weighted for its merits, including that one. With that the handsome young leader of the Umakusa Suekazen turned and left their immediate presence, causing Chusitsu's eyes to follow him raptly while Yagyu fought to hide his own uneasiness, and Taylor once more waged an internal debate over what he was doing here allied to these people. Of them all only Razor seemed satisfied with the situation, and his smile hidden beneath his mask-like wrappings held a malevolent twist that would have shocked any true believer of the Christian faith. But then again, only a deluded fool looking into his eyes would believe that he was a Christian, including his nominal allies, among which only Yagyu could be immediately dismissed as so stupidly clueless, and Razor was keeping his eyes upon the cocky man, suspecting him of an ulterior agenda not in accordance with the protocols of their ultimate endeavor. Chuisitsu was informing Otono about Yagyu’s failure when they caught Shiva-Ranma as he was investigating the building. Otono sensing great danger within him, he instantly blasted Ranma out the window, before sending a pair of his minions out to finish him off. Chuisitsu asked he wanted Yagyu taken care of, but Otono held off on it as he might still prove useful though he still had her observe him. Talon then informed him that the Tribulation would be completed by the anniversary of the Shimabara Rebellion. Talon came to Otono when Charon broke into the building to explain to how dangerous he was. Taking his advice Otono stopped Taylor from finishing the Rider off so that they could contain him instead. Chuisitsu fanned herself to conceal her blush as Otono tended to her bruises as hoping that he would do more. After assuring him that she was fine he told her that Charon was being detained and security had been doubled. This caused her to remember how he balked when confronted by her causing her to wonder who he was. Otono misunderstanding the thrust of her question told her they were already working to determine that. This moved the conversation to their parents Chuisitsu wondered if she reminded Charon of her mother. Jugo always told Otono he resembled his ancestor Amakuzu Shiro. Since she never trusted Jungo she changed the subject. Otono was worried that there might be a traitor in the group and worried about another attack decided to take the initiative and sent assassins to the Tendo home. Relationships Otono bears a grudge against the Tendo and Saotome clans you for being the descendant of a line that caused his ancestor so much trouble. While he is aware of Amakuza Shiro’s defeat at the hands of Yagyu Jubei, mostly he recalls Kenshin Himura’s defeat of Amazuka Shogo. Powers & Abilities Otono is a three time International Kendo Champion of the European Olympiad, holder of the rank of Fifth Dan in Kenjuitsu and Kempo. He is the latest in a long line of Kenjuitsu masters who belong to a distaff branch of an ancient art known as the Hiten Mitsurugi Kubitso. Otono has worked very hard to perfect the system that his ancestor studied. His power is also darkened and enhanced by his connection to Ariman, so his form of the Mitsurugi style is tainted with the force of Anti-life itself, which makes him a hundred times more dangerous than any mere swordsman. Special Technique Tech: Otono can unleash an intense wave of negatively charged life energy causing a system-wide disruption of neural energy and impulses. Category:Continuum-59343921